Remembering
by TVMonkeyz
Summary: My name is Hayly Jacques, or thats what it is in take two of 21st century life. With repressed memories and the Witness Protection Program, life couldnt get harder. Then, i meet a certain young wolf who helps me Remember.This is my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Prologue (You'll see why)**

The music blasted loudly and there were many bodies. The room was grand and beautiful, but it felt small and crowded. The music pumped and I heard it echoing to my core. I looked through the sea of people for Brooke.

I finally found her first pumping.

"Yo, Brooke. I need to go. My curfew was 11 and its 12 now," I yelled over the music.

"Do I have to take ya home?" she whined.

"Yes. I'm only 15. I can't drive," I complained.

"Take a cab," with that she turned around and I lost her once again in the crowd of people.

Crap… I cant believe she just abandoned me like that. She was the one who convinced me to come and drive me home. I made my way to the door. I was startled at the rush or cold air that greeted me. I pulled down my ultra short shorts and wished that I wore something other than a halter top. I walked down the steps of the house and waited until a cab drove by. I signaled for it to stop and it did. It slowed down to a slow creak. I got in.

"17 Witson Drive," I said without looking up.

"Sure ma'am. Right after this guy," the taxie driver said.

I looked up and saw a man next to me. He had deep red eyes that made me swallow hard. I coward down and crept towards the window.

"I'm James," he said sticking his hand out.

"Uhh. Hi?" I managed weakly.

"Do not fear me. I mean you no harm. But, you are from Phoenix, no?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know where there is a ballet studio around here?" he asked.

"Why?"

"My cousin Isabella Swan is having her recital tomorrow and I felt like scouting it out."

"At midnight?"

"Oh yes. You are one little thorn in my quest. Yes. I do know its midnight." He then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I would kill you know, but you smell absolutely repulsive. Almost as bad as a dog. Stop here."

He jumped out of the cab and I was shocked. He was going to kill me. More importantly, he thought I smelled bad. Ew. I mean hygiene is number one. I would rather die smelling good thank you very much. I know, I know, shallow much? But all I really wanted right now was my bed. The cab driver pulled up to my house. I gave him a wad of cash and he sped away. I walked up to my door and expected a much deserved discipline. I walked through the door and… nothing. I mean I heard absolutely nothing… nada..

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered. I walked in the kitchen and saw everything was a mess.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I cried.

I quickly saw a wad of black hair under a table. I pushed off the table and saw my mother. She was all bruised up, she had some serious cuts on her face and her limbs were all out twisted. Holding her hand was my little brother, Juan. His curly had was flattened and red and it looked sticky. Blood… But my father was no where to be seen. I reached into my purse.. and called 911.

"Hello 911. how may we help you?" the operator asked.

"Yes. Hello. I just got home and saw…" something distracted me. A pale hand was holding my little brothers. We are all African American so it wasn't my father. Suddenly in a flash, James

was infront of me.

"Maybe next time you'll mind your business. If there is a next time, "He smacked me hard and everything went black.

"Bleep…. Bleep….. bleep."

"School." I mummured.

I tried to roll over my I realized I was restricted. I had tubes stuffed down my throat and had iv's hooked up everywhere.. everything was very foggy. Slowly, things came into focus I saw doctors hovering over me.

"Are you awake Naima?"

I tried to answer, but I guess my mouth wasn't on speaking terms with my brain.

"Try to nod."

I tried to nod. Once, again, no success.

"My, this is worse than I thought. Well, Naima, you have nothing to worry about, I know you are awake. Your heart monitor assures me so. That's what woke me up. Your mother and brother Juan are fine. They are recovering as we speak. Now there are other things we must speak of, but not now. Sleep," he said.

And I did.

I woke up and saw the horribly bland room. Everything was a disturbing off white color. It pretty much sucked whatever life I had left out of me. I had no idea what to do. I was alone and awake. Was I supposed to call a nurse or something? Could I speak? Just then a doctor and a police officer entered the room.

"Ahh. Naima, you are awake. I'm Doctor Fellows," Dr. Fellows explained.

"Hello," I croaked

"Ahhhh…. I see you are much better. Well, I'll be back, but I do believe you have to speak with Miss Dyer," he said. He then exited the room.

"Naima, I'm Officer Dyer," she explained.

"Hello," I said. I mentally smacked myself. Was that all I could say?

"Look, Naima, you, your mother and brother have been registered for our Witness Protection Program. Whoever did this is still out there. We have to make sure you don't get found. You will be given a new identity and style and will relocate," she said.

"What about Father?" I asked.

Officer Dyer looked at me dead on. Her voice was emotionless, "Your father's body was not found. But we found a lot of his blood. Too much for him to be alive."

I sighed and felt a knot in my throat. Tears threatened me. I had to stay strong for my father. It's what he would want.

"Will we stay together?" I asked.

Officer Dyer looked shocked that that was my question, but she recovered. "Yes, your mother requested that. But that means you guys will have to look absolutely different than you do now. This requires surgery."

"May I see my mother?"

"Not until everything is set."

I sighed and looked away.

"Naima, this may be hard now, but there is a silver lining. You get to CHOOSE who you are. You can choose your personality, what you look like. This is every teenager's dream," Officer Dyer explained.

I chuckled. "I have dreamed of changing myself. But, now I have to and that pressure is… difficult."

"I understand. But there isn't any time. Your mother and Juan have already had their surgery and now are busy with therapists learning and applying everything. You have slept longer than them. You slept a week. I will send in the sketch artist and YOU will explain how your new appearance will be."

I nodded and rolled my eyes as she left. A minute later, a man walked in.

"I'm Rob, the sketch artist for New Jersey's Witness Protection Program," the man explained.

"Yeah okay. So, do I just explain what I want to look like?

"Yeah and I sketch it. Don't hold back, we can change anything."

"One; I want All my acne gone," I paused.

"Start with how you want your body to look like. A general shape."

"Kay. Retake. One; I like my height, but I want my legs to be longer and more muscular. Athletic looking. I want a thin, but healthy and kinda muscular build," I said. He nodded and started drawing. "I want a lighter skin tone though, not pale. But olive/ tannish. I want the same shape eyes, head, and lips. I want the perfect button nose. Next, my hair. I want long hair, halfway to my midback and side bangs. I want to my hair to be a dark brown/ black. But, I want my natural hair to be curly. Not AFRO curly but you know like nice little ringlets that I can wear out or straighten. Finally, I want blue eyes. That's it," I said.

He sketched for several minutes. He paused and looked at me. "I'm gonna add a sidenote. No acne." He chuckled.

I looked straight ahead. Acne was a sensitive subject for me. I had always had it. It's not because of me growing up. It was an allergic reaction to the dirty air. I think he sensed my mood.

"Ah.. any accessories while we are at it?" he asked.

"Yes. I want a 2nd piercing on both ears and one cartilage on right," I said.

He nodded and drew for a minute more. "Done."

I tried to peak. "No lookies. But, believe me, you'll love it. Get ready for surgery."

He left and I laid back down.

My life was going to change. For good. I swallowed as Doctor Fellows walked in with a huge needle.

"This is going to hurt," she admitted.

She plunged it into my arm and I yelped. Suddenly everything got foggy and I went under.

I woke up suddenly to bright lights and scowled slightly. Thoughts came rushing back to me. I was going to look different… I looked different now. Something flowed through my body… not excitement. I was not looking forward to my new life. It would just be an act. I wont be able to be myself for my own safety. So in all expense, the Witness Protection Program did not protect me. It is killed me too. I sighed as I realized it was curiousity that now drew me. It was my life source. I was curious to see what the end of the is act would be.

I jumped of the bead to the mirror. I was shocked… I was absolutely beautiful. I was everything I wanted and more. They added a splash of freckles on my nose giving me a look of innocence. I quickly looked at the clock. It was 4 AM. I could see Mom now. My surgery was done. I sneeked down the hallway until I saw her room number. I was about to enter when I heard a conversation.

"I don't understand," mother said.

"It is the only way to save her soul. Her soul is old and this new life will corrupt it. Father sent me to save her. Her task is not yet over." The unrecognizable voice said.

"But we didn't." Mother spoke again.

"Naima is special." The unknown spoke.

"SO your going to make her forget this life. She's going to think she has always been this new person?" Mother asked.

"Yes."

"I would rather have you kill her."

That was it. I stepped back and gasped. The door opened and I saw a woman that didn't resemble mother at all. She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes like mine. She was thin, but her same height. I was shocked. Her eyes were tearing.

She spoke. "I'm so sorry Naima. But ultimately, this is going to save you."

I was grabbed and my mouth was covered. I was set down on the table. I saw the most beautiful person infront of me.

She spoke to me. "You have achieved your angel appearance. But in Heaven, your appearance is much more stunning, the doctors did well. I would explain, but you wouldn't remember anyway."

She took out a hypnotistic thingy. She swung it in front of it.

"You will remember nothing of this life. You will know the life of Hayley Jacques. You are moving from Georgia to La Push Reservation…"

**Like it? Hate it? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh. It's been awhile sorry. But with my physical therapy, finals, and CCD, I was exhausted. Not much of an excuse, but it is the truth.**

**Disclaimer_ I don't own Twilight.**

** Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

The droplets of water dripped down my window in the passengers seat. I followed one and became determined to stick with it. I watched as it began its journey and traveled to the end of its life. Its meaning was so simple. The droplet could tell the difference between beginning and end. I cant. Where one beginning ends, I can't tell where the new one begins. My life is twisted ever since I came out of this coma. I turned my attention to my mom.

"So, tell me why we are moving to La Push again?" I asked as I put my hair in a pony tail.

"It's a new beginning," Mom answered.

"No, you promised to explain everything Mom. I just woke up from a coma! Please," I begged.

Mom's eyes stayed focused on the road. She made a sharp turn down a dirt path. I looked back to see my little brother asleep. He had my mom's blonde hair where I had my dad's hair color. I had Mom's blue eyes and so did he.

"We were going to move to La Push. We were driving to the airport and we got in a car accident. That's where Jay got his scar. I was unharmed. You went into a coma. And your father… died. The hospital thought we were going to lose you too, but you pulled through. So now we are picking up from where we started," Mom answer robotically. It sounded rehearsed and fake.

"Without Dad," I whispered.

Mom didn't answer. Instead, a droplet of water ran down her cheek. But instead of it having a steady, life, it broke into two paths. And I couldn't tell which one was the original.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I brushed my hair in the mirror and hummed a beat that I felt like I should know, but oddly didn't. I sighed, shrugging it off. The doctors said I would be at loss of a lot of things because I was a coma patient. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I answered.

Jay walked in my room and flopped down on the bed. Since we moved to La Push, we really haven't been hanging out much. Every time I start talking to him, he gets real nervous and Mom tells him to leave. I studied him, he had tan skin with surfer blonde hair and beautiful sparkling eyes. He had it gelled so that it spiked in the front.

"Earth to Na- Hayley. Are you there?" Jay said.

"Yes, Jay," I said.

He winced at his name, but continued. "Will you come with me to the beach?"

"Oh, Jay. I'm not sure. I mean I still don't feel-" I started.

"Your being a brat Hayley. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. You ruined our lives. Every single one. And the worst part: you cant even ask for forgiveness because you have no memory of the past!" He yelled.

It was my turn to wince. And I started to get a headache, a really bad one. I collapsed.

"Naima. Are you okay? God, I am so sorry," I saw Jay looking down on me before I blacked out.

_Images floated through my head. I was in the air with long magnificent wings. I was arguing with a boy. He pointed down. I nodded sadly. The scene skipped ahead and I was next to a shiny light. I watched my wings be ripped off and I dove off the cloud. I watched as I saw me. But not me. I had red hair with green eyes. I was Polish in one. IN another, I was asian. And again, Indian. Then in one, I was African- American. And then I felt a heat inside me and I woke up…_

I laid in bed and thought. My mind swirled. What Jay said was true: I cant remember anything from before the coma. Nothing, not even my dad. I sighed and got up and went to Jay's room.

"Ready for the beach?" I asked.

Jay looked up and nodded. He looked like he was searching my eyes for something. I left and got dressed.

"JAY! HURRY UP!" I yelled.

He ran down the steps and was next to me in his bathing suite.

"You know its too cold to go for a swim, right?" I asked.

He nodded. Again.

We walked together in silence. We finally got to the beach.

"Jay," I started.

"I'm fine." Jay said. He dove in the water and I sighed. He never listened to me.

I laid out the towel and layed down. I watched for Jay's head.

A minute goes by…

2 minutes…

5 minutes….

THAT IS WAY TOO LONG!

I jump up and run to the water. I screamed for Jay like a banshee. Still, no head. My mind went cloudy and I felt like I was going to collapse. I fought it off… I had to stay conscience for Jay. He could die. I ran to the closest house. I rang the doorbell no caring what I looked like. My hair probably looked like a bird's nest and my makeup was running definitely.

A boy came to the door. All I noticed was that he was tall.

"MY brother… water… hasn't come up," I breathed.

Then I looked up in those eyes. They stunned me. They were a beautiful brown that reminded me of melted chocolate. He was very hot and tall… just my type. I scolded myself. My brother could be DEAD! He looked at me. And then I collapsed in those muscular arms.

**SETH POV**

We were all lounging in the living room. Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil, and me. We were discussing our new neighbor the Jacques family. Nothing was known about them which is weird because La Push is so small. There should be some gossip. But there was none.

"So?" I said starting the conversation.

"I heard that she's a nut job. She got out of a mental institution and she cant remember anything from before she was 16," Paul offered

"I heard she's absolutely beautiful. She's not like bloodsucker pretty, more like angel beautiful," Quil said.

"Who told you that crap?" Jake asked.

They both looked at him like he was crazy, "You."

They roared with laughter and I shook along with them.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be back guys," I said.

I opened the door to see a crazy looking beautiful girl. Her words we muddled. But when she looked at me in the eyes, I felt complete and everything clicked. She collapsed in my arms.

Embry and Paul came up next to me.

Paul said, "$5, she's crazy."

Embry, "$10, she beautiful."

"Guys, go search the water. She said her brother's drowning," I order. They left and I carefully picked the girl up and laid her down on the couch.

Jake and Quil looked at me.

Jake questioned me, "So did you imprint on the new crazy beautiful girl."

I glowed, "Yes."

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have never felt this sick, but while I was knocked out I had a dream about the story and I must type it. Anything for my fans. I appreciate all the story/author alerts. I'm gonna try to make this long!**

Hayley's Pov

_ I was arguing with a beautiful angel. It actually hurt to look at him. I couldn't make out the words, but he sounded desperate. Very desperate. He looked at me with beautiful milk chocolate eyes that were oddly familiar…_

I gasped as I woke myself up. I was in a house, for a reason. Then it hit me like a brick wall. JAY WOULD NOT COME BACK UP! I sat up quickly and I immediately had a rush of vertigo. I laid back down.

"Easy there," a velvety voice said

I looked up and saw the angel from my dream "Asariel."

He looked at me confused, "No, my name is Seth."

I heard a roar of laughter from behind him and I saw many tall, shirtless, muscular men before me.

One whispered, "I told you she's crazy."

Another said, "Yeah, but look at Seth, he's totally whipped for a nut."

I heard Asarie- I mean Seth growl menacingly. Then he turned back to me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I looked at him. Those eyes were the most beautiful orbs I have ever seen. He had beautiful black hair that was cropped short. He had, clear, russet skin. I could trust him. A voice inside me assured. It was the others who mocked me, I didn't. Seth sensed this.

"Go," he told the others. And they did, they left.

" My brother?' I croaked.

He looked at me with those amazing eyes. It stirred something in me, a long lost memory or something. He was searching me face. But, they soon left my face and followed my body. He then met my eyes again and a deep blush was recognizable on his face.

"He's at your house and perfectly okay. My friends found him at the bottom of the ocean. He was pretty much dead, but they saved him."

I grinned. I was happy for once in a very long time. I looked at Seth again. But, he was once again looking at my body.

"May… may I help you?" I asked. I was gaining my confidence,

Seth met my gaze and held it. "Yes, you can."

I blushed a deep shade of red. My cheeks burned. I watched slowly as his hand made its way to my face and it slowly caressed my cheek. He murmured something that sounded like, "So beautiful, angelic."

I looked at him, no I stared. He was perfect in so many ways. He was so hot, cute, warm, sexy, ect.

Someone coughed. I looked away embarrassed, but Seth kept the stare going and kept caressing my cheek.

A guy was standing there looking at us.

"Seth," he said.

Seth finally looked up, but his hand slid to mine.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Umm, there's someone here. Jessica is," he said.

I watched Seth's face drain automatically. He got up, but before he planted a big kiss on my forehead,

"I'll be back soon, Ama," he said.

My name is Hayley, not Ama. But when he said that, I felt a deep connection to that name..

**Seth POV**

Jessica is my girlfriend. She's a slut. But, before Hayley, she fulfilled, my uhmmm… needs… But Hayley is mine now. Forever and more. I can feel the tug in our souls wanting to be together. It even hurts now to be away from her. It's amazing. I love her more than anything. All I can think about are those beautiful blue eyes. I felt like they could read my soul, and I let them. I had nothing to hide… except Jess. I followed Quil to my door where Jessica was. She was on Brady's lap. She wore a tank top with no bra and an extra short skirt. I mean get some respect for yourself, But, then I saw the way Brady was looking at her and I new it. Brady had imprinted on Jess.

She looked up at me when I arrived, "It's over." Then, she lead Brady to a closet. I shuddered. Poor Brady.

**Hayley Pov**

I got up gingerly and made my way to the front of Seth's house. I was focusing on my steps, so of course I ran in to something, or rather someone. I was suddenly scooped up in huge arms.

"And where do you think your going?" Seth asked.

"Home," I said.

"Nahhh, how bout you stay here with me for a little while longer," Seth suggested.

And I wanted to, oh, so badly. But, I needed to make sure Jay was okay and well. I smiled up at Seth. "How about I come back after I check up on my family?"

Seth blazed, "That would make my day."

Seth politely walked me to the door. We passed his friends, and I stopped infront of them.

"And for the record, I'm not crazy. I'm rather sane," I said.

"Sane my ass,'" one said.

"Well, if I'm sorry. But I am a little too lazy to climb down to your version of sane," I remarked.

There were a lot of ohhs and ahhhs. One by one the guys came up to me and patted me on the back, "Ha. You're alright." They would say .

I looked at Seth who had the biggest grin on his face. He took my hand and walked me out.

"Thanks, for everything Seth. I'll be back soon." I descended the path, but I was suddenly pulled back.

"Wait," he said, "Will you go out with me?"

I hesitated. I saw his face fall each second I didn't answer. I felt evil, a monster.

"Oh, Seth. I don't think right now is good. I just got out of a coma and-," I began.

Seth's face looked fragile, "No I get it, you need time. You just moved here and all and you probably feel pressured? Friends?" he asked.

"The best," I agreed.

Seth wrapped me up in a final bear hug and inhaled the scent of my hair.

I started walking home, but then I saw a truck full of boxes. I ran inside and saw Mom and Jay scurrying around packing stuff.

'Hey, where are we going?" I asked.

"WE are not going anywhere, Jay and I are leaving. For good, Hayley," Mom said.

"You are an abomination that took the place of my lovely daughter. I cant stand to look at you. I'm leaving and your staying here," she said.

I froze in place, completely speechless. They picked up the last of their bags and closed the door. I heard the roar of the truck leaving.

**Seth Pov**

I heard the door ring again and I ran to get it. There I saw Hayley, except she looked different. She combed her hair so that it looked neat on her cute little head. She took off her make up. Her lips looked amazing. I wanted to kiss them. She looked more natural, just the way she is. _God I sound like that guy Bruno Mars, I scolded._

I then noticed the duffel bag on her side,

"Hey Seth! Mind if I moved in?"

**R&R**


	4. NOTE

**I really do appreciate all of the story alerts, but I only have one review. Its very upsetting. I love this story and everything. I'm having finals so there is a lot of stress. But, I write for my fans. As of right now, I feel as if my fans are nonexistent. So I will not continue until I have 15 reviews (5 for each chapter).**

**Sorry,**

**Paloma. (TVMonkeyz)**


End file.
